Derek Wright
'''Derek Wright '''was the eldest child of Diana Wright, the youngest sister of Christopher Wright, and was the heir to the throne of Terra, as Christopher never married, nor bore any children. Derek had been trained by his uncle who had known early in his reign that he was to be his heir. Christopher saw great promise in Derek, and believed that Derek would be able to continue what he had started. But less than eight years after Derek ascended the throne, he started drinking heavily and before long had become the living embodiment of what Joshua had feared. Derek struggled to remain loyal to his wife, and his private life spilled into his public life, as he became embroiled in scandal. His governing ability suffered too, as he made mistake after mistake. Ultimately his reign would come to an end when Lady Protector Anna initiated a vote of no confidence, which the Executive Committee unanimously supported and ten of the seventeen Imperial Justices supported. Thus he was forced to abdicate, and Lady Protector Anna was elected to govern in his stead until his daughter Kira was sixteen. Reign Ascension Derek ascended the throne in 12,261 after the death of his uncle who had no children. Derek was fond of his uncle and had looked forward to becoming Emperor from a very young age. But when he ascended the throne he found it far different to what he had expected. Not only was their a heavy weight of responsibility, but stress began to mount and so he had to find something to relax himself. He took up boxing, and found it rewarding, the Empire was stable and the changes his uncle had enacted were benefiting the Empire greatly, with a decrease in overpopulation and an increase in drinkable water. Alcohol In 12,340 Derek attended the birthday party of a close friend, he became heavily intoxicated and woke up the next morning with someone that was not his wife. He was able to rush home before anyone found out, or so he thought. One of the people at the party had seen him go to bed with the strange woman, and had not only taken pictures, but had filmed their encounter. A week later the video was given to his wife, she was devastated and left him, he tried to mend the relationship and for a time it seemed promising. But he had taken up drinking, and before long he slept with another woman, this time in the palace, where he was caught by his wife. She filed for divorce, and Derek continued to drink, but it grew worse, as did his competence. As a result Emperor Derek was given the nickname Drunk Derek. The Union Rises One of the worst mistakes that Derek made during his reign was to allow the remnants of the European Union to unify under the guise of a trade alliance, which turned out to be far more sinister. The alliance allowed for military cooperation and could potentially lead to conflict between the reformed Union and the Empire. Furthering that Emperor Derek had allowed Russia to regain partial independence and he hoped that Russians would be more accepting of Terran rule if he were to show them he was willing to give them independence, but it only led to insurrection. Lady Protector Anna In 12,270 Lady Protector Anna initiated a vote of no confidence in the ability of Emperor Derek, the Executive Committee and Imperial Justices were given 24 hours to submit their ballot. The entire Executive Committee voted in favour, and ten of the seventeen Imperial Justices voted in favour as well. Emperor Derek was outraged, though he was intoxicated when he was informed of the vote of no confidence. When Lady Protector Anna approached him to inform him that he had to abdicate, he assaulted her, slapping her across the face. He was removed from the palace and the next morning apologized, and willingly abdicated. The Chief Imperial Justice, who had voted in favour of the vote of no confidence, stated that he believed Lady Protector Anna should govern in his stead until his daughter, Kira, was sixteen, eight years away. The Executive Committee and Imperial Justices voted in favour of this suggestion and Lady Protector Anna governed in his stead. Category:Derek Category:Monarch Category:Emperor Category:No Confidence Category:Abdication Category:Drunk Derek